The Race to Death
by SkittlesForTheWorld
Summary: Nico was used to a role behind the scenes. When Alayna comes along however, he has to take center stage. Their two fates are intertwined as they race to kill Hyperion. One or the other will die. Alayna wants it to be her, but Nico has other plans. NicoxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Percy, come on!" A girl with blonde hair pulled back into a bun yelled as she ran into the water up to her knees. She wore a pair of jean shorts, a Camp Half Blood shirt and grey wrist bands. A dagger hung from a harness she wore around her waist.

A boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes ran in after her, his jeans never turning wet in the water. He wore a sea green polo which brought out his eyes. Percy caught up to Annabeth and smirked as he threw her in. She came up, spitting water out of her mouth. "Perseus!" She yelped as she spit the sea back out.

A boy of about fifteen watched them without interest from the sand. He wore a pair of dark jeans, a black muscle shirt and stood on the beach with his shoes off. His eyes were black as night and made him look like either a crazed man or a genius. His hair was as black as coal with his olive complexion. His sword laid in the sand next to his feet. "I can't believe Chiron said this was alright." Nico muttered under his breath as he watched the two mess around.

He didn't like the fact they were outside of Camp when Kronos ' and the army's whereabouts were unknown to anyone. However, Chiron had suggested that the three of them take a rest, which included going up the beach about ten miles away from the Camp boarder. Percy and Annabeth begged him to go with them, mainly for the fact two campers weren't allowed to be alone together unless on a quest usually. Even if he didn't like it, he hated Camp more.

"Nico, come join us!" Percy called from across the sand. Nico shook his head, feeling a dull pain strike up behind his head.

"Something doesn't feel right, Percy." He called back. As soon as he finished, a searing white pain overtook his senses. It forced him to his knees as he clenched his head.

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled as she and Percy rushed out of the water. They reached him in a matter of seconds, flanking his side with both their weapons out. The forest behind them was dark and ominous. "I don't like this." Annabeth muttered, kneeling to Nico's level.

A scream sounded in the distance as Nico completely lost control of his balance, hitting the ground with a thud. He grabbed his sword as his head cleared, and much to Annabeth and Percy's surprise he raced off into the woods.

The boy raced through the woods, something was pulling him to something like a magnet. He could feel the woods taking swipes at him, but he kept running against the pain. He could hear footsteps behind him, and hoped that they were Annabeth and Percy's. He had no idea what he'd find.

After what seemed like an eternity to him, he came across a clearing. He raised his sword in front of him, studying the scenery around him. A man with blond hair and golden armor stood in front of him as if he was waiting for his arrival. Behind the man, a young woman with straight black hair to her midback laid on the ground beneath a broken tree. She wore a black halter top that stopped at mid stomach which revealed a large cut on her abdomen. She had black cargo pants and black tennis shoes. Twin silver and gold swords lied away from her, the hilts matching her black and maroon wrist guards. Her silver sword stuck straight out of the soil. Nico knew enough that the girl had been fighting with the man in front of him.

"Stop." The man said as he pointed his sword at Nico's chest. Annabeth and Percy hesitantly came to Nico's side, examining the girl as she gave a soft cry. For some reason Nico felt a strong pull to the girl laying on the ground. He raised his sword and pointed it at the man.

"Hyperion…" Annabeth muttered in shock as Hyperion blocked Nico's path to the girl.

"Leave now. The girl and I were just having a little chit-chat." Hyperion said, his voice actually kind of soothing.

Nico shook his head to snap himself out of it. "No. Give me the girl."

"Who are you?" Hyperion asked, studying the boy in front of him. He started to smirk, thinking that Kronos' wish might actually come true.

It took Nico a second to realize Hyperion was talking to him. Normally, whenever they were about on their quests any god/goddess/titan was usually referring to Percy when they posed that question. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Hyperion's smirk grew larger. "Excellent." He moved his sword out of the way. "Nico di Angelo, your prophecy has just begun. Kronos is mighty pleased." He said as he took a step away from them. Annabeth ran to the girl, digging for nectar and ambrosia in her satchel.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked as he kept the same distance between him and Hyperion.

Hyperion looked at him. "This is Alayna, daughter of Zeus." He said, motioning to where the girl laid. "She's younger than Percy by a year, which means for now she's not the chosen one of the prophecy." He paused. "However, this girl and your fates are intertwined. You felt her pulling you towards her." He looked up at the sun. "I have said too much and overstayed my welcome. I'll see you again, Nico di Angelo." Nico and Percy both adverted their eyes as Hyperion disappeared in a bright column of white light.

"She's pretty badly hurt." Annabeth said as the two boys approached. "Nico, it'd be best if you'd Shadow Traveled with her, and get her back to camp quicker so a son or daughter of Apollo could look at her." She said as she gave the girl another piece of Nectar. "I don't know how much more she can eat."

Nico nodded, inside he was shaken. What did Hyperion mean by his and her fates being intertwined? And with that said, why would Kronos be happy he had found her before Hyperion killed her? He shook off the thoughts before picking up the daughter of Zeus. Once her skin hit his, it zapped him, sending a shock throughout his body. Her eyes fluttered open, the dark red stared at him foggily.

"Who… who are you?" She asked as she looked around at the three of them. Percy had taken ahold of her two swords and the sheath that was on her back. Annabeth held the bag of nectar and ambrosia. "What do you want?"

"You're seriously hurt. Can you wait for introductions and the story until we get you to Camp?" Annabeth asked the girl who reminded her of a younger, less rebellious Thalia.

"What happened to Hyperion?" The girl asked with wide eyes. "He was chasing me. I fell for a feint…" Her eyebrows scrunched, trying to remember. "Crashed into a tree out of the force of his blow and fell unconscious."

"We chased him away." Nico replied to the girl. "He said something about a prophecy."

She nodded, but as she looked up at him she did a double take. "Do I know you?"

He shifted his weight uncomfortably, which she felt. "We'll explain at camp." Annabeth said, giving Nico a look. "He's a son of Hades, so he's going to shadow travel you to camp. Your cut on your abdomen-" Annabeth stopped as she took another look at where the cut was. Or, where it was supposed to be. Nico let the girl down at her command and stared where the cut was, only know a faint grey scar remained.

"I heal quickly." She said with a shrug. "Since I'm obviously healed, who are you?" She asked again, with more force. Percy handed her the two swords and the sheath. She put the sheath around her shoulders and put her swords in at an x.

"It's unwise to stay where Hyperion was." Annabeth said with worry. Alayna gave a soft laugh.

"Wise. You must be a daughter of Athena." She turned and studied Percy for a moment. "Smells of sea, sea-green eyes, son of Poseidon." She looked at Nico with a frown. "Son of Hades." She said stiffly, turning her back to him. "I'm Alayna, daughter of Zeus."

"Annabeth, Percy and Nico." Annabeth said pointing at each one respectively.

Alayna spun around and faced Nico again. "Nico, Nico di Angelo?" She asked in confusion. She looked at him, then realization hit her face. "Oh no…" She whispered.

"What?" Nico asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hyperion said something about a prophecy, something about our fates intertwined." His face was hopeful, hoping for her to clear matters up while Percy and Annabeth watched the two in confusion.

"This is bad." She muttered, looking at him. "We need to get to camp."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Oh, so now you want to go to camp?" he asked, sheathing his sword. He quickly picked up Alayna, and rushed into the shadow of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Alayna threw her elbow into Nico once they hit ground again. He clutched his shoulder as he let go of her, her falling to her knees out of his arms. "Do. Not. Do . That." Alayna said with a catch in her voice. Nico glared at the girl.

"Whatever." Nico replied, laying his sword on his bed. "Where do you know me from?" He sat down, kicking off his shoes. His room was about 100 square feet, painted pure black with deep purple bed sheets. Greek fire were in lamps all around his room, giving off the only light. Alayna studied the room as he studied her.

"Hyperion said something about a prophecy." Nico said, being fed up with the girl's silence. "Do you have any idea what that means?"

Alayna nodded. "You're not going to like it." She sat down next to him, leaving a definite space between him and her. "I wasn't told much, but apparently there is a giant prophecy between you and me. And Hyperion."

"Then why would Hyperion let you go with me?" Nico asked, confused. "If I was him, I wouldn't have let you go."

"Gods and Goddesses have learned not to interfere. Maybe he felt that it was not time…" Alayna muttered, confused herself. "There wasn't a Hades cabin when I was at camp." She muttered, looking around.

"It's new." Nico answered stiffly. "Chiron had it built as a way to keep me here." He shrugged. "It's nice I guess."

Speak of the devil, Nico thought because right as he finished, Chiron walked through the door with Percy and Annabeth tailing behind. "You two have met." He breathed, his voice trying to hide the pain in it. "Welcome back, Alayna."

She nodded. "It's… nice to be back." Replying hesitantly, she got up. "But Chiron, I must be off again."

"You're not leaving." Chiron said stiffly. "You and I both know it. Your father has been wishing you to come back here… and once you've met Nico you and I both know that the prophecy must be fulfilled."

"Alright," Nico said while standing up. "will someone please tell me what in Hades the prophecy is?" He looked over to Percy and Annabeth who looked as confused as him, with Percy almost looking relieved.

"Percy, Annabeth, could you please excuse us?" Chiron sighed as the two left, his horse tail flicking nervously. "Why don't we hear Alayna's story first? Then you two can visit the Oracle." Nico reluctantly nodded. "Go ahead, Alayna."

"Well," She started hesitantly. "I heading to New York to find Nico… it was where he was last seen by one of my acquaintances there. My father had sent me an Iris Message telling me to search him out. I ran into Hyperion on my way back to camp." She shrugged. "We fought and he got the best of me. Then I lost consciousness and you three showed up."

"So you were searching for me." Nico said dryly. "Am I the only one who doesn't know about this prophecy?"

"Nico, you weren't told because we didn't know about you till about a year ago, and even then we were sure if Alayna was still alive." Chiron replied, trying to calm the son of Hades down. "You and I both know you were unstable when you came here."

"Let's just go see the Oracle." Nico replied while throwing his hands in his pockets. He stalked out the door, running smack dab into the mummified Oracle. Its bandages were dragging back behind it as it stared at Nico with burning eye holes. Green smoke flowed out of it as it repeated in his mother's voice:

_Daughter of Skies and Son of the Dead_

_Rise together to protect their realms._

_Everything is challenged by the power of light,_

_And the hero's final breath will set it right._


	3. Chapter 3

"How can you be sure this isn't Thalia's quest?" Nico asked after he and Chiron had carried the Oracle back to its resting place. "Daughter of Skies could be either of them."

Chiron shook his head. "You've known from the moment that you met her that you and her were together."

Nico watched the girl as she laid beneath Thalia's tree. The dragon, Peleus, slept around her as if he was guarding her also. "Do prophecies ever not come true?"

Studying Nico, Chiron replied. "No. But the words can stand for double meaning." He paused for a moment. "You're worried about the last line."

Nico nodded. "She doesn't seem like someone who'd die easy."

"Nico, let's go into the Big House and talk." Chiron said as he motioned to Nico. He hesitated, looking over at Alayna, before replying. "Alright."

They walked into the Big House. Chiron sat down and grabbed a bowl of grapes. He offered one to Nico, who refused. "Alayna is a special girl."

"What do you mean, sir?" Nico asked as he sat down in a plushy purple chair across from Chiron. Dionysus walked in and paused at the doorway.

"Alayna's here, Dionysus." Chiron said as Dionysus took some grapes. "She'd probably welcome the sight of you."

"Hmmph." Dionysus said, but he continued through the door. He wore a purple dress shirt that was not tucked in the slightest, red rings under his eyes, and blue jeans.

"Alayna is a daughter of Zeus, hence the daughter of the Skies part. However, her mother was a daughter of the North Wind, Boreas."

"So she's what, three quarters god, one quarter human?"

"Indeed." Chiron got up, his horse tail flickering. "She's powerful, as you could tell from the cut healing oh so quickly. Her father and grandfather give her great control of the winds, and can even fly great differences." He paused. "But, the unbalance of human vs. god makes her a tad unstable."

"What do you mean by unstable?"

He sighed. "She has a tendency to be angered easily, and rush into situations. If she gets mad enough, she can create a devastating tornado. The reason she left camp was because she wrecked half of it when Clarisse almost killed her." He paused, letting it sink in. "Hera wanted me to give you something."

Nico stood up, staring at his mentor in surprise. "Hera? She hates me."

Chiron eyed the son of Hades carefully. "Watch what you say, Nico." He picked up a long box, about three feet and handed it to him. "Open this."

Nico took the box, even though he wished he didn't have to. Opening it as slowly as possible, he tore off the end of the box. He could see a handle, and pulled out a long, two hand sword. The blade was made of Stygian Ice, and the handle was made of a shiny black rock that had electric blue veins he could not place for the life of him. Besides its heavy appearance, the sword was surprisingly light. "What is with the black handle?" He asked as he marveled at the sword. It fit his hand perfectly, and he swung it around a few times, accidently knocking and breaking a vase over. "Sorry." He muttered, picking up the pieces.

"Interesting." Chiron muttered, examining the sword. "The handle is made from the rock found in the bottom of the River Styx. Once killed, the blade sucks up the souls, making the killer itself more powerful instead of the weapon, unlike your sword."

A searing flash of light rocked the Big House, barely giving Chiron and Nico time to avert their eyes. When they looked again, they weren't very shocked at who they found.

Nico bowed, looking up at Lady Hera. She wore a white Greek dress to midthigh with golden gladiators. Her black hair was done up in a half bun with strands falling into her face, and peacock feathers mingling with her hair. "Rise Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Lady Hera, I really appreciate the sword." Nico said, as he stood.

She nodded while smiling. "That pleases me greatly, Nico. How old are you getting to be?"

"I'm fifteen, my lady."

She nodded again. "Close to age. Nico, I gave you that sword for a reason. I want you to be the one to come back alive from this quest. You, I, Chiron, Alayna, we all know that only one of you two will come back alive. Nico, you're destined for great things. You need to be the one who comes back alive, no matter what." She gave a look, making Nico jump. "And if you fail, I will succeed in making Alayna's life a living hell once you are dead. Have fun."

She disappeared in a column of red light as Nico averted his gaze. Once he was sure she was gone, he turned to Chiron.

"I think I liked it better when she hated me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you stop that insufferable humming?" Nico begged as he and Alayna drove west. He had no idea where they were going, and he was sure she couldn't explain why she knew to go in that direction. He didn't question her as she drove along. He had turned to radio on to the Heavy Metal, but her humming was cutting through. "What is that song anyways?"

"Stronger by Kelly Clarkson." Alayna replied smugly. "I bet we could find it on the radio."

"Let's not." Nico said, which shut her up for a while. About twenty minutes later she spoke up again.

"We need a game plan. I think I know where Hyperion is at."

"Where?" Nico asked as they changed lanes. Her father had left them a '01 Jeep Cherokee in dark black with tinted windows. It handled all terrain which worked well with the snow they had found while travelling through New York.

"Have you ever heard the myth of how he, Kronos and his brothers castrated Ouranos?" Nico shook his head, cueing her to continue. "Hyperion, Krios, Kiois, and Iapetus conspired with Kronos to castrate him by posting at the four corners of the world. They succeeded, and are said to be residing there since their escape. Hyperion is found in the east."

"So we have to go to the Eastern point of the United States?" Nico asked while pulling a map out. "What direction have we been driving?"

"North. We have to go to Maine. Although I'd prefer we'd fly there but I'm not so sure how well that'd work for you." She replied as she sped up a little. Nico let out a little bit of a shaky breath.

"How long have you had your license?" Nico asked as he nonchalantly held onto the handle on the side of the roof.

She changed lanes again, going faster and faster. "Long enough to realize when there is something following us."

Nico quickly turned around in his seat, taking off his seat belt in the process. He could see a black van gaining on them, the driver looking familiar. "Alayna, we've got to pull off."

"Are you sure, Nico?" She asked, as she changed lanes again closer to a turnoff.

"We're not going to outrun them, and I'd rather have a fight outside the Jeep than inside." He said as she nodded grimly. With flourish she cut across traffic and continued to get off at a small exit somewhere in Vermont. She drove a mile away from the exit when she pulled over, barely waiting for the engine to die before jumping out.

The black van parked behind them as three people stepped out. One was short with spiky black hair, another one was taller and built with brown hair, and the driver was who Nico thought he was, Luke. "I thought you had given your body to Kronos." Nico said to him as he stood next to Alayna, his sword in his left hand. Luke just smirked.

"That was a test run. Kronos is not ready yet." Luke said as he looked towards Alayna. "I do not think we have met, Daughter of Zeus."

Alayna looked him up and down. "I may not have met you, but I know who you are. You're Luke Castellan, the traitor."

"Harsh words for someone you've never met." Luke said with raised eyebrows. "Feisty, I kind of like it."

Alayna snarled as she ripped her twin swords from their sheaths. "Do you have any idea who I am apart from being a Daughter of Zeus?"

Nico wanted to reply that even he had no idea, but decided to hold his tongue with this place and time not being the best. Luke stared at her with curiosity brewing and with a wave of his hand asked, "Who are you then?"

"I'm daughter of Zeus, granddaughter of Boreas. Patron to the Twin God and Goddess. I've got about ¾ God blood in me, so I suggest you back off and let Nico and I continue on with our quest."

Luke gave a low whistle. "Impressive. Well, the short one is a son of Morpheus and the taller one is a son of Nyx." The two nodded at Nico and Alayna as they stood by eachother, clutching their weapons.

"We need to get out of here." Alayna whispered to Nico. Nico didn't dare to respond as he kept his eyes onto Luke's.

"Luke, what do you want?" Nico asked as he took a step closer to Luke. Alayna grabbed the back of his black jean jacket, but reluctantly let go.

Luke laughed as he stepped closer to Nico. "Hyperion asked us to get rid of you two."

"Alayna, fly out of here." Nico said through his teeth as Luke unsheathed his sword. Nico brought his up to protect himself. Luke swung again and Nico parried it and slashed back, effectively slicing at Luke's chest. Luke jumped back and Nico took the chance to survey his situation. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Alayna was pushed back against the Jeep. She hopped on top of the hood, ran across the top and jumped off the back.

Her wings made subtly slits through the back of her tee shirt as they fluttered in the breeze. Everyone stopped and stared in awe as she hovered in the breeze, her beauty murderous. Luke whistled to the two boys and the three ran back into their van and took off. Nico looked up at her in wonder as she landed.

"I knew you could fly… but Chiron never said anything about wings!" He remarked as he studied her. She blushed.  
>"Promise you won't tell? People usually say I'm a freak."<p>

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

The ride was silent between the two of them. Alayna had reluctantly let Nico drive as she slept, curled up in a ball in the backseat. He knew they were somewhere on Interstate 95 heading north towards Maine. His sword sat in the seat beside him, gleaming in the sunlight. He wondered what the mortals saw when they looked in the passenger seat, hoping they didn't see a gun or something.

Glancing in his rearview mirror he looked at Alayna. She was beautiful, and he knew it. Even if she annoyed him to no end, he still felt attracted to her in the same way he did when he found her lying against the tree. Annabeth had given some of her clothes to Alayna, which she wore on the quest. She had kept her black cargo pants but traded her halter top for a purple sweatshirt. She wore a pair of black combat boots and a black beanie.

"Alayna, wake up!" Nico yelled as he saw something fly over top of them. Why oh why couldn't they just make it to their destination uninterrupted? Luke must have given away their position, he thought to himself as he grabbed for his sword. "Alayna!"

"What?" She question sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked, reaching inside her sweatshirt for a rock. She rubbed it slightly and it instantly transformed into a bow with arrows hanging off her side. "Why do we have Harpies on our trail?"

"Do you really think I know?" Nico snapped back at her. "There are four of them." He stated as they pulled over. The two of them jumped out of the vehicle, it continuing to move forward as it crashed into the fence the two of them jumped. Nico could see the Harpies gaining on the two of them as Alayna shot down one with her bow.

"In the corn!" She yelled as she took off, Nico following close behind her with his sword in his left hand. He was having trouble keeping sight of her, as she was running in a blinding speed.

"Alayna!" A harpy cackled as it dived towards her. Alayna swung one of her swords up to protect her as it pulled out of its dive. Nico pulled her away from them and down a different path of corn. He could feel it hitting his face and felt her trip behind him. He pulled her back up and held her closely as one flew above them without noticing.

They could both feel their hearts thumping against their and the others chests. "We need a game plan." Nico whispered into Alayna's ear. He could feel her vibrating against his chest, which provoked him to ask. "Are you scared of Harpies?"

"Yes." She choked out as another flew above them, dangerously close. "They chased me out of my house and to camp." Nico held her for a moment, stroking her hair.

"Alayna, follow me." He whispered to her as he stood up, pulling her up. "Go deep into the corn, I'll Shadow Travel to you."

"Nico-"

He put a finger to her lips. "Trust me." He whispered giving her a small smile and a push towards where he wanted her to head. He watched her retreating back through the corn till she disappeared. "Serve me." He muttered while raising his hand above the ground. A rumble in the ground roared while a crack opened up in the ground. Three soldiers reeking of death crawled out as Nico fell to his knees.

He slowly got up and looked at all of them. They were Union soldiers, with Bayonets and Rifles. "I'm sorry to disturb your resting, but Harpies are preying on a maiden and I need your help to protect her. There are four Harpies still alive, and three of you. Split up, seek and destroy."

"Yes, Ghost King." The three chimed as they turned and split up separately. Nico smiled as he ran off in the direction he had last seen a Harpy.

"Come out where ever you are you winged freak!" Nico yelled as he reached a clearing. A Harpy came flying towards him at top speed. He smirked as he raised his sword as if it was a bat and swung. The Harpy was slashed in half while he felt the blood and guts splattered all over him.

"Gross." He muttered as he watched the three of his soldiers return. The one in the middle bowed and smiled.

"The three Harpies you sent us after are gone."

Nico nodded. "Thank you. You may rest in peace now." Their bodies were reduced to ash, and their black spirits were lifted from their bodies and sucked into the ground. Behind him, he could hear clapping.

"Well done, well done indeed." Luke's cold voice said from behind him. "Four Harpies down in three minutes, no wonder you're one of the Big Three."

"Luke, what do you want?"

"I don't want anything. Do you realize that you are one of the most powerful Half-Bloods in the world, and yet you rarely get recognition?"

Nico paused for a moment before replying. "What do you mean?"

Luke smirked. "You yourself just raised three dead soldiers and took out four Harpies. You could raise more if you wanted to, and the only one who seems to care is Hera. Even your father doesn't care for you. Percy gets all the credit and attention from his dad, Thalia is the leader of the Huntress, Alayna is recognized by Apollo and Artemis as their honorary children." Luke paused seeing as he had gotten Nico's attention. "But you, only Hera sees your importance, and just to get rid of Alayna. Wouldn't you like to be recognized? Wouldn't you like to be the one to get the praise, wouldn't you like some power?"

"You're… right." Nico muttered, trying to rearrange his thoughts.

"I know I am." Luke said quietly. "My father was never there for me, and neither was yours. Your mother was killed because of your father, and mine suffers a fate worse than death. Nico, join us. Join our cause in taking down the Gods, and I swear on the River Styx that you will rule the Underworld."

"Luke, you're an asshole." Alayna's melodic voice said from behind Nico. Her two swords were out and ready, and she stared at him with a murderous gaze. "Nico's father cares for him. He may not show it, but he's the God of the Underworld, the dead don't share feelings as well as humans do. As for you, Luke, you must be blind to not be able to see that Hermes cares for you. Back off."

Luke cursed; knowing that he was so close getting the son of Hades to at least consider joining his cause, but as soon as Alayna stepped in, it was as if Nico was under a spell. Luke filed that away for later as he nodded. "Very well, Alayna. It seems like you came in at the right time. But I'd watch out if I were you. Kronos has you under watch." Luke looked over towards Nico. "I hope we will speak again." He turned and sprinted off into the corn, both Alayna and Nico watching as he left.

"You were actually considering joining him, weren't you?" Alayna muttered. Nico stayed silent; unsure how to respond.


	6. Chapter 6

"Great. Just great." Alayna muttered as she walked with Nico through the corn. "Luke managed to destroy our only means of transportation. Most of our food and money was in there, and here you are just walking around like a zombie."

"Alayna, shut up." Nico said as he ran his hand through his head. The words that Luke had spoken were true, and he knew it. Hell, if it wasn't for Alayna walking in and interrupting Luke he might have just joined up. "You don't get it. My sister died in her first year of being a Huntress. My father reminds me every day that he wished Bianca was the one who survived."

Alayna kept her eyes on the ground as the two of them continued walking. Nico sighed as he shook his head. "You may not believe it seeing as your Father will send you a car, and Apollo and Artemis seem to always have your back, but half the gods don't care about their offspring."

"That's not true."

"What about all the unclaimed in the Hermes cabin then?" Alayna opened her mouth up as if to reply, but Nico shushed her with the palm of his hand. "Only Hera has ever taken an interest in me."

"That sword has got to be cursed. It sucks up energy force and puts it into the killer." Alayna said in disgust. Nico whirled around and faced her.

"It is not cursed." He spat. "This sword fits me better than any have ever had. The whole giving energy thing? That's nice. Usually after making three soldiers come from the undead I feel like sleeping for at least an hour. I feel glorious."

"Whatever." Alayna said as they came upon an old abandoned farm house. "Why don't we sleep here for the night, since you're so awake, you can take first watch."

"Fine. I will." Nico snapped back at her. He heard her lay down and huff, using her sweatshirt as a pillow and her arm. He sighed and took off his black leather jacket and dropped it down to her. "Use this." He said shortly, turning away from her.

He felt weird without his leather jacket. Once they had come upon a river he had manage to wash all the Harpy guts off it. He now sat in a pair of black jeans, black converse and a grey plain shirt. Nico could sense something getting closer, but heard a bang as he went to check out the door. Turning around with his sword raised, he was shocked to Hera there once again.

"I've got them… occupied for now. But as soon as I leave you need to get the both of you out of here." Hera said softly as she made her way towards Nico. "I thought you were going to go on their side for a moment."

"I…" Nico started. With Hera, it felt like he was around what it used be with his mom. "I did want to join. Luke was right, as powerful as I am, everyone only cares about Percy or Thalia. Or even Alayna now, my father wishes my sister was the one alive instead of me. You're the only god or goddess that has ever taken special interest in me."

"I understand." She said, but she laid a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Nico di Angelo, you are more important than you realize. You're a child of Hades who realizes that holding grudges is fatal. Sometimes, even your father forgets that. You have the ability to see a situation and take hold, no matter what the stakes. You aren't afraid of dying, and don't forget your ability to control an army of dead."

"But Luke was right. My father doesn't care for me."

Hera paused for a moment. "I hate heroes normally. I'll admit it, I do. But Nico, for some reason you call me. Maybe your father cares for you in a different way than others, but maybe he doesn't. Either way, understand I'll always be there trying to help you out." Hera looked up to the sky. "Zeus barely permitted me to speak with you, only once I pointed out losing you would hurt our side greatly. Nico, you are one of the strongest Half-bloods the world has ever seen. Which side you are on can, and will change the outlook of the war."

Nico nodded. "I understand."

Hera smiled. "I'm glad you do. Advert your eyes, young Nico and wake up Alayna. As soon as I leave whatever is outside will be able to attack again." 

"Understood." Nico said as he adverted his eyes. He made his way towards Alayna and gently shook her awake. "Alayna, something is outside. We need to leave or fight."

"I can never fall asleep without something attacking." Alayna whispered as they snuck out the back. She still wore Nico's leather jacket and looked in amazement to see Nico's biceps and abs showing through his shirt. She knew that fleeing wasn't really the time to check Nico out.

"Serve me." Nico muttered as they ran. Five fallen Half-bloods full with swords popped out making a circle around Nico and Alayna. "Protect us. There is something following us and we need your help. The two girls and three boys nodded, Alayna realizing they had to be around their age.

"Yes, Ghost King." They said as they ran with Alayna and Nico.

Nico felt his energy really going down, but he knew he had no choice but to call them out. Awhile back he had discovered that these were five of the only Half-bloods his father let him have any contact with. They had died shortly after his mother did, mainly because they were sons and daughters of the other Big Three. Nico hoped Alayna wouldn't realize that, and be troubled by the realization.

"We seemed to be being chased by a pack of Hellhounds." Nico said, feeling a familiar buzz in his ears. "There are three."

"Are you ready to fight once again?" Alayna asked. Nico nodded with a pale face.

"Yes." He said as he turned around swinging his sword and cutting through a Hellhound. Alayna watched in disgust as she saw the life-force of the Hellhound travel through the sword into Nico, returning color into his face. The Hellhound took advantage of her not paying attention and leapt at her. She barely managed to unsheathe her sword when one of the dead Half-bloods knocked it out of the air with an arrow. Alayna quickly finished it off with a deathblow. Nico and the other dead Half-bloods had taken care of the last two, leaving Nico looking healthy and glowing. He released the four spirits, then sprinted off with a confused Alayna following after him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nico!" Alayna yelled as she ran off after him. "What in Hades are you doing?"

Nico didn't reply as they ran down the path and towards a town. He knew something was wrong and needed to get to a place where he could Iris Message.

He didn't glance back behind him, which he realized he should've. Alayna had caught up with him and tackled him from behind, sending him flying without him even realizing what had happened. With a oomph he hit the ground. Alayna took advantage of his confusion and flipped him onto his back, grabbing his arms and holding them up in the process.

"Get off me." Nico choked out.

Alayna smirked. "What, you can't make me get off you yourself?"

"I could, but that'd be rude." Nico said with a smirk. Alayna took a chance to actually study Nico. His black hair was in his eyes which were as dark brown as they could be, barely contrasting with the pupil. "Gee Alayna, quit checking me out." He said jokingly with a laugh.

Alayna blushed, "I was not!"

Smirking, Nico replied. "Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Instead of replying, Nico lifted his head and gave Alayna a kiss on the lips. They both felt the electricity race through them as Alayna let go of his hands. He put them up and stroked her hair, deepening the kiss until they heard someone coughing behind them.

"Err, hello Chiron." Nico said as the buzzing in his ears grew louder. "Something's wrong in the Underworld, isn't it?" He took a glance over at Alayna who was blushing as dark as her eyes. "The buzzing in my ears started and it won't go away."

"You are correct, Nico. Persephone had called to inform me that they would like to have you down there. Seems as armies of Hyperion have invaded the Underworld."

"You're kidding." Nico said flatly. "Tell them I'll be down there in a second." Chiron nodded and cut the Iris Message. "Alayna, stay up above. I'll be back soon." Nico said grabbing for his sword on the ground. He glanced and around and found a dark shadow from an old tree. He went to run, but was stopped by Alayna.

"Nico, I'm coming with you." Alayna said monotonously.

Nico placed a hand on her shoulder, sensing what she was thinking. "Don't take this as a make out and run. I do like you, a lot. But I'm not dragging you down into the Underworld with me." He couldn't believe the words pouring out of his mouth. "I need to help my father and I'm not dragging you along."

She gave a soft smile. "Nico, this is part of the quest. Hyperion is the one attacking, and like the prophecy says: Rise together to protect their realms. The Underworld is your realm."

"I don't like this." Nico muttered, trying to gauge whether he could Shadow Travel without her stopping him. Remembering that she had caught up with him quickly and tackled him, he disregarded that thought. "Fine, but you have to stick by me. You got it?" She then nodded, agreeing with him. "Shadow Traveling down there with two people is hard. If I end up crashing as soon as we get there, just let me sleep then wake me up in ten minutes."

Alayna frowned, then nodded. "Alright." She yelped in surprise as Nico deftly picked her up bridal style and raced towards the shadow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her face into his chest. She could feel wind rushing around her, and after what seemed like an eternity it stopped. Nico let her go, and leaned against a dark black rock.

"You okay?" Alayna asked as she knelt down to where Nico had slid and was currently sitting. He nodded grimly, growing paler by the second. She stood up for a moment, surveying where they were. In a distance she could see a castle made of black obsidian, with a river surrounding them. The ground was clay red and the trees had black leaves she noted. They were on some sort of black brick road.

"I'll be up and ready in ten minutes." Nico begged, putting his head in his hands, working to make the pain go away. Alayna sat down next to him in concern.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked warily, watching as spirits started to make their way towards them. Nico looked through his hands and sighed.

"Alayna, whatever happens, do not let me fall asleep. The spirits hate the living, and only permit you being here because you're with me. Once we reach the palace and my father grants you immunity, you'll be fine."

"But for now…"

"For now I need you stay close to me." Nico finished while shakily standing up. He offered a hand to Alayna who took it, then wrapped his arm around her waist. The two of them started walking down the black road, Alayna in one of Nico's arms and his sword gleaming in the other. "It's alright." He whispered in her ear.

She felt chilled. "Nico, something's around here." She whispered back. He nodded.

"I know." He said briefly, not wanting to scare the girl. He knew that Alecto was watching the two of them very carefully, and the last thing he wanted was for her to know. Alecto feeds off fear, and he knew Alayna knew better than to be afraid of the unknown. "We're almost to the castle."

Alayna nodded as she watched to her astonishment the castle growing larger and larger at an increasing rate. "Does Hades know I'm with you?" She asked as they reached the castle door.

"Of course I do, you silly girl. I am alerted when every living person enters the Underworld." Hades said, walking out of the shadows his helm under his arm. Alayna let out a gasp as she quickly bowed. She saw Nico do the same, but as if he'd rather not. Hades had a mad man's look with wild black hair and beard, and a crazed look in his eyes.

"My son, I'm glad you've made it." Hades said with sarcasm.

Nico disregarded his father's words. "Father, could you please bless Alayna so the spirits won't attack her while we fight?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Alayna you are welcome in the Underworld, spirits won't attack, blabbity blah blah. Nico, Persephone thought for some odd reason you and your little friend would be a help in our little problem. You see, they are after the gates of Taratrus."

"We'll get on it." Nico said shortly. Hades looked as though he was going to yell, but backed off at the last second and nodded. "Good. When you're done, just leave Underworld and get back on your silly little quest."

Alayna knew to avert her eyes, but felt herself be pulled into Nico. "C'mon." He muttered, walking in a different direction. "They'll be right down this road." He said, not watching if Alayna was following. She stayed in place for a moment, than jogged to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry."

He cocked his head looking at her. "For what?" He asked. Nico held back the want to snap at her, to take his anger from his father out on her, but knew better.

"For what I said. I doubted you when you said your father was horrible. I just couldn't imagine…"

Nico nodded. "I understand, and it's fine. Hera made a really good point to me."

Alayna stopped again, with Nico stopping with her. "What?"

"Hera talked to you again?" Alayna asked.

Nico looked at her. "Yeah… why?"

"No reason." She muttered as they continued down the road. About five minutes into walking, she blurted out. "Hera ruined my first love."

"And how so?"

She bit her lip. "Believe it or not Hera usually doesn't like heroes." For some reason she heard a snort come from Nico. Ignoring it, she continued. "Well, she paid this hero to lead me on, knowing if she did anything my father would have her head. The boy managed to without my notice. Then he left me a long note, telling me of everything he had done and his ulterior motives.

"He was a son of Ares, and when I found out what he did, I went to confront him. Clarisse tried to stop me and almost killed me. In my defense I created a large tornado and wiped out half of the camp's buildings. Hera killed two birds with one stone that day. She managed to break my heart and kick me out of camp."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ethan, the two are approaching." An empousa said to the boy next to him. Ethan was tall, as tall as Nico with similar black hair and black eye. His other eye was covered by a pitch black eye patch. His mouth curled up into a smirk.

"Good. Hide in the shadows and let me reason with the boy. If all else fails, we'll slaughter them." He replied, ordering the band of five empousas to go behind a large rock. He leaned against the gates of Taratrus.

He didn't have to wait long. He watched as the two of them walked up the Black road together, Nico di Angelo he had known from previous encounters. Ethan frowned when he realized that the girl with him wasn't indeed Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Luke had promised him that two children of the Big Three were coming, and it was a real honor to be head of this ambush.

"Ethan Nakumara." Nico spat, his body moved in front of the girl, his sword in hand. "I'm sad to see your sorry butt here after Percy had saved you."

"Back in your own realm with your wonderful father, are we Nico?" Ethan spat back, still keeping the smirk on his face. "Hades can't control his own realm so he sends his kid in to do the dirty work? How pathetic. My mother, even if she's a minor goddess, still cares about me."

"Oh right, when you look up caring in the dictionary, you see a mother taking a child's eye away from them. I forgot."

"Shut it." Ethan growled, unsheathing his celestial bronze sword. "So what's it going to be, Nico? Will you fight or will you join?"

"Fight. But I must first inform Alayna something."

"And do tell." Ethan said sarcastically.

Nico smirked. Closing his eyes, he clapped his hands together. Instead of a slapping noise the black boulder next to Ethan cracked, turning into tiny pieces of rubble, exposing the two empousas. "That." Nico said as he rushed towards Ethan. Their swords collided midair, each one striving to hit the other. Alayna had whipped out her swords and was battling the Empousa, but five was even more than the Daughter of Zeus could handle.

Nico saw this and jumped back away from his one on one battle. Quickly, he muttered the command and the same five dead Half-bloods popped up. "Help Alayna." He said, blocking another one of Ethan's blows. "I'll be fine."

"What, does Nico di Angelo, son of Hades think he's better cause he's one of the Big Three?"

Nico thought back at what Hera said as he parried one of Ethan's attacks. "No. I don't think I'm better because of that. I may think I'm more powerful, but there's only one reason I think I'm better than you."

"And what is that?" He growled lunging at me. I quickly remembered a disarming move Percy had taught me, and in no time I heard his sword clanging to the ground. His back was against the gates of Taratrus, my pitch black sword at his neck. Alayna stood behind me with a cut on her cheek, my five half-blood friends surrounding our backside.

"I don't hold grudges. Something even a son of Nemesis should know. I got over my fatal flaw, maybe you should get over yours." Nico said, he stabbed his sword into the gate, inches away from Ethan's neck as he gasped. "Get out of here, or I swear our next encounter you will die. Understood?"

"Understood." Ethan managed to get out of his mouth. Nico nodded as he stepped back.

"These five will escort you to the exit, they will alert me if you try to fight or flee." With that, he motioned to Alayna and walked away, leaving those five to deal with Ethan.

Alayna could feel the power radiating off Nico as he grabbed her hand and ran towards a shadow. She covered her face upon impact as they fell to the floor of Hades' castle.

"Nico, thank you ever so much." A woman with curly black hair and darker skin said. She was wearing a drab black dress that fit her body well. "Stay the night and rest, fresh clothes and supplies will be given to you both."

Nico kneeled with Alayna following. "Thank you, Lady Persephone." Alayna said smiling as Nico replied. "I thank you for your offer, Lady Persephone, but my father would rather us take our leave."

"I insist, Nico. I understand how your father feels, and I want you to stay. I know you haven't gotten sleep in at least a day, and the energy you get from your sword won't be enough. You thought that this was the realm you had to protect, and it wasn't. Your prophecy has barely begun. Your father is away on business. Sleep here tonight."

Nico thought for a moment. He looked over at Alayna. As beautiful as she was, she had a cut on her cheek that needed attention, who knows how many others she was hiding. Her eyes had bags under them, seeing as every time she had tried to get some sleep they were attacked. Nico knew he was running on empty, and would either need to sleep or kill something if he was going to be summoning or destroying something. "Err… Alright." Nico agreed hesitantly.

Persephone smiled sweetly. "Great! I'm sorry, but your father does not really allow visitors. My time down here makes my life lonely." She paused for a moment. "Alayna, why don't you and I go see if I've got any clothes for you, you're about my size. Nico, your room is exactly how you left it, including your clothes." With that she led a tired Alayna through the corridor. "Dinner will be in an hour!"

* * *

><p>Nico sighed as he sat down at the deep black table. He had ran to his room and changed, now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, his same converse, a black and red green day shirt and his black jean jacket instead of his leather one. He had found his black aviators and had them sitting on his collar. The shower had done wonders for him, his hair still slightly wet and spiked out in all different directions.<p>

Persephone walked in with a smile and flourish. "Alayna will be out shortly." She said as she looked Nico up and down. "You clean up great, Nico. I wish you would stay here when you're done with the quest."

Nico nodded. "I will, just only when my father is out of here."

Frowning, Persephone said, "I'm sure after this quest his feelings will change for you."

Nico shrugged as they heard footsteps down the hall. Persephone grinned as Alayna entered.

He thought his jaw was going to hit the ground. Alayna's black hair was pulled up into a bun with strands falling around her face. She wore light makeup with black outlining her red eyes. She wore a pair of black jeans and a one shoulder maroon top that stopped at her midsection. "Alayna… you look beautiful."

Alayna smiled. "A nice shower and Persephone's magic can do a lot for you." She gave him a peck on the cheek as they all sat down to eat dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

"So the Underworld wasn't the realm." Annabeth said, confused. Nico and Alayna were both sitting in West Quoddy, Maine at a diner. They sat in one booth seat together, Nico with his arm loosely around Alayna's shoulders. "Nico, you've got the powers of the Earth too. Alayna can control the sky."

"So you're saying that they will attack us on ground and in the air?" Nico questioned her. They were on the phone instead of Iris Message to not call attention to themselves.

"Most likely." Annabeth said sighing. Alayna stiffened beside Nico as she watched Luke enter the diner.

"Annabeth gotta go thanks bye." Alayna said rapidly shutting the phone off and stowing it in her jacket. Nico looked behind them quickly, and realizing Luke was making his way towards them, they both jumped out of the booth, hands on their weapons.

"So, they've found the right place." Luke said looking at Ethan. Nico glared at the both of them. "Nico, Alayna, why don't you we take this outside where the mortals won't see?"

Nico locked eyes with Alayna. He really didn't want her to fight Ethan, but knew he had no choice to let her. "Fine."

The two boys followed Nico and Alayna out the back door. Behind the diner was a dumpy parking lot. There were a couple of cars, but no one around. It was night time, and the street lights were really dim. Nico and Alayna both unsheathed their weapons and turned around and faced Luke and Ethan.

"Well, two vs. two. Nico decide, you're the stronger swordsman. Which one do you want to take on?" Luke smirked, as Ethan looked Alayna up and down. Nico was torn in his head, knowing that he didn't want her to fight at all, and wasn't even sure of her fighting ability.

"Luke, you and I fight only." Nico pleaded.

"Hmm… no." Luke replied smiling, he nodded over at Ethan who charged towards Alayna. Nico went to block him from reaching Alayna. As Nico did this, Luke swiped at his side making him have to block it. Nico could hear swords clanging as Ethan took on Alayna. He and Luke sparred, seeing no one could get the upper hand.

Luke and Nico paused for a second, catching their breath as they heard a cackle in the air and turned shocked to see Alayna throw a ball of lightening towards Ethan. Luke tried to get a cheap shot in as Ethan flew back into the wall, unconscious. Alayna let off a soft cry as she slumped to the ground, the power out of her. Nico gritted his teeth as he fought valiantly.

"Ahemm." A voice coughed. Luke used this distraction to knock Nico's sword out of his hand and it clattered to the ground. Nico cursed in Ancient Greek when he took in what he saw. Hyperion's sword was out, the blade pushing against Alayna's neck. Nico reached for a throwing knife, but knew with the Titan's speed she'd be dead as soon as it left his hands.

Luke grabbed Nico's arms and forcefully put them behind his back. "Hyperion, where do you want them?" He questioned, roughly forcing Nico to his knees. Ethan grinned maliciously now that he had gained consciousness.

"Let's put them in the Lighthouse. Kronos said he wanted to have a word with the boy once we had gotten him." Hyperion replied, picking up Alayna roughly. "The girl is useless, her powers are out of control and as she uses them they decrease in power. The boy's powers are just beginning to take shape." Hyperion grinned as he looked at Nico. Nico resisted the urge to kick Luke and make a break for it.

Alayna opened her eyes slowly, avoiding Luke's gaze. She quickly surveyed the situation, noticing that she was back where she began, captured by Hyperion. She looked slowly in Nico's eyes, took a shaky breath, and released all the pent up electricity she had left in her body. She succumbed to the darkness and didn't even feel her head slam into the ground. Hyperion cackled with electricity and fell to his knees after he dropped her.

Luke had let go of Nico, confused of what was happening. Nico scooped up his sword, hitting Luke on the head with the blunt side of his sword. While Luke went down, Nico threw a throwing knife at Ethan, hitting him in the shoulder. Nico lifted his sword and slammed it into a chink of Hyperion's armor. He could not believe his eyes as the Titan decreased into a sort of dust. His sword lapped at the energy feeding him.

With his newfound strength he raced to Alayna and checked her pulse. When he realized that she had absolutely none, he lifted her up and ran towards the nearest shadow, racing to get her to camp.


End file.
